


When You Know Her Name

by NemaLynne



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemaLynne/pseuds/NemaLynne
Summary: The professor finds a poem and makes a decision.
Relationships: Friedrich Bhaer/Josephine March
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	When You Know Her Name

Friedrich was tired. It had been a long day with the boys, and they never seemed to calm down. The night felt deep and long, and he settled down near the fire with the paper before bed. Sensational and exaggerated, but it was something to read. His eye caught on a poem from a JM.

Four little chests all in a row…

“Meg” on the first lid, smooth and fair…

“Jo” on the next lid, scratched and worn…

My Beth, the dust is always swept…

“Amy” in letters gold and blue...

Meg, Jo, Beth, and Amy. He knew those names. He recognized these stories. 

“She is worn, and sad. How her grief has grown.” Friedrich jumped up, placing the paper to the side. 

“Bah, enough!” He muttered, and began to pace toward the bed, “It was not for me then, why would it be for me now?”

A turn back to the poem and the fireplace. Lively, lovely quick Jo, “early old”? What a description! 

Back to the other side of the room, “And what of her Boy! What of that Laurie? She was heading home to him!”

“But what if,” Friedrich paused, “What if it is her? What if she is alone, and as lonely at this Jo?” His heart ached with the thought, and he sat on the bed. 

“Might she…? _Would_ she?” He sighed thinking to their last goodbye.

“Massachusetts isn’t so very far,” Friedrich thought, “and she did say to stop by if I was near. Just a quick visit. A chance, to see if I might fill her heart, as she filled mine.”

A wry grin and a nod. He had a train to catch tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This story references the poem, In the Garrett, written in the end of the book. Jo's full verse is
> 
> 'Jo' on the next lid, scratched and worn,  
> And within a motley store  
> Of headless dolls, of schoolbooks torn,  
> Birds and beasts that speak no more,  
> Spoils brought home from the fairy ground  
> Only trod by youthful feet,  
> Dreams of a future never found,  
> Memories of a past still sweet,  
> Half-writ poems, stories wild,  
> April letters, warm and cold,  
> Diaries of a wilful child,  
> Hints of a woman early old,  
> A woman in a lonely home,  
> Hearing, like a sad refrain--  
> 'Be worthy, love, and love will come,'  
> In the falling summer rain.
> 
> You can read the full poem at https://hellopoetry.com/poem/66167/in-the-garret/


End file.
